


I Feel You in My Soul

by nightmare_elmst



Series: I Feel You (SandersSide Soulmate AU) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Car Accidents, Gen, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_elmst/pseuds/nightmare_elmst
Summary: Roman let out an exasperated sigh. “You’re an asshole, you know that, right?"Sequal to I Feel You in My Heart, you will probably want to read that first for context.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: I Feel You (SandersSide Soulmate AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782691
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	I Feel You in My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> If you want anything else to be tagged feel free to let me know

“Good Googly Moogly!”

Roman was startled awake by Remus’ shouting.

“Are you serious?” Roman shouted back the anger in his voice masking how relieved he was. “You get blackout drunk, crash your car, and fall unconscious for four days and the first thing you say is ‘Good Googly Moogly’?”

“Well that thing is juicy,” Remus nodded to Virgil in an attempt to lighten Roman’s mood. It failed miserably. “Who is he anyway?” Virgil was curled in on himself on a chair in the corner. “A new boy toy? Two at once? Wow, that’s quite ambitious Roman, never knew you were the type” 

Roman let out an exasperated sigh. “You’re an asshole, you know that, right? What were you thinking?” He wasn’t gonna let Remus joke his way out of a serious conversation they needed to have.

Remus frowned, not wanting to think of the horrible sequence of events that lead to where they were now. “Maybe I wasn’t thinking! Okay?” He shouted. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the hooded figure jump. 

“Maybe I just lost my boyfriend who was the only person I had left and I wanted an out!” Remus gave up on lightening the room, the monitor showing his heartbeat was speeding up. 

“You have me!” Roman shouted around the lump growing in his throat at the implications of Remus’ words.

“You have to stick around! Ever since you found Logan you haven’t hung out with me as often! He was your out, he got you away from me! And you won’t even tell me who the guy fake sleeping in the corner is!” 

Virgil flinched when he realized he had been found out. “Virgil. I’m Virgil’ he quickly said, not looking at either of the twins.

Remus stared at him, waiting for him to say more.

He didn’t.

He let out a sigh and breathed deeply to calm himself down. He put on his cheery pretense and asked, “Well Emo, tell me what you and your juicy butthole are doing in my bland, but stylish, hospital room.”

To no one’s surprise, Roman rolled his eyes which was a normal reaction to Remus’ antics. But, to Remus’ surprise, Virgil smiled instead of looking disgusted like everyone else does at his crude language. His smile soon fell when he started to explain. “Well at first, I thought I was the reason that you swerved so I stayed to make sure you would be okay”

“Sorry you weren’t able to add another to your kill count,” Remus said with a smirk. He didn’t remember anything after he called Roman, Virgil could have driven him into the tree himself and he wouldn’t have a clue.

Virgil let out a soft chuckle and shook his head, Remus was glad he could at least make someone laugh. Something deep inside him wanted to make Virgil laugh. He elected to ignore that something and listen to Virgil continue “The doctors weren’t sure if you would wake up and I was waiting outside your room but you were rushed into surgery and I was kicked to the waiting room.”

“Why did I have to go into surgery?” Remus cocked his head to the side, his smile slowly fading. “If they weren’t sure if I would wake up why would they have to bring me into surgery?”

Virgil looked towards Roman, silently asking him to explain. Remus felt his heart speed up, but the monitor stayed steady. Roman took a shaky breath, even with his acting skills he wasn’t able to hide his feelings like Remus could, which, probably wasn’t a bad thing. 

“Your heart stopped.” That time the monitor did pick up speed, just a bit as if reminding everyone that it was still beating now. “In surgery, they found a piece of glass that had lodged itself in your heart. Before they were able to take it out your heart stopped again.” Remus felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. Roman took another deep breath to keep himself from crying.

“Remus you died twice” Roman had grabbed his hand while he was talking and Remus was holding it in a death grip. He shook slightly as silent tears fell from his eyes.

“I didn’t want to die,” Remus whispered, his facade crumbling again. Shaking his head he continued, “I was just so tired of all the shit Brandon put me through. I didn’t- I never liked him. But he was the only person that would put up with me. I didn’t want to die. I didn’t.” He cut himself off by bringing his free hand up to his face to sob into his hand.

Roman gave Remus’ hand a reaffirming squeeze. “I don’t stay with you because I have to, I stay because I love you. I’m sorry I’ve been so caught up with my soulmate I didn’t realize you were hurting over your own.”

A sob ripped through Remus’ throat as he reached around and pulled Roman into a bone-crushing hug. As tears slipped out of both of their eyes, Remus locked eyes with Virgil.

He let out a breathless laugh and Roman pulled away, “Why are you still here? Hoping for the slight chance your kill count does go up?” Even to him, the joke fell flat.

Still, Virgil let out a soft, humorous laugh before speaking. “Well, when you feel someone’s heart stop in your chest you tend to form some sort of a connection.”

The world froze for a moment. Time stood still. 

Remus was broken out if his trance by the heart monitor doubled in speed.

He fell back onto the bed and laughed maniacally, both hands coming up to cover his face. He let out a muffled groan before he drops his hands and looks between Roman and Virgil, “Are you guys serious? If you aren’t serious I will not hesitate to hit you both with my car”

Roman quickly assured him, “We’re serious.”

At the same time, Virgil said, “I’m pretty sure you totaled your car.”

Remus fell back into his maniacal laughter. “What a perfect way to meet my soulmate! Almost hitting him with my car and then literally dying twice!” With that, both Roman and Virgil joined the bittersweet laughter.

The small smile stayed on Remus’ face, even after the laughing had ceased. His eyes locked with Virgil’s, “You better be ready for when I get out of here, now that I’ve found you, I’m never letting you go. And there’s no way you will be able to get rid of me.”

Virgil matched his smile with one of his own. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the ending I felt it needed but couldn't fit into the previous one. Guess I could do something good, just not in the same fic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
